<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Герой by jsMirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127440">Герой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage'>jsMirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я хотела сказать, что вы мой герой, — протараторила она.</p><p>Баки откровенно растерялся. Во-первых, он не умел общаться с незнакомыми людьми, тем более с детьми. Его максимум — выведывание информации путем пыток и шантажа. Он не способен на самое простое человеческое взаимодействие. Во-вторых, уж кому-кому, а ему было далеко до звания героя. Он — оружие, отнимающее жизни. Жалкий солдат, страдающий от бесконечного количества психологических проблем. Но как это объяснить маленькой девочке?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Герой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>Баки читал электронную книгу, сидя в огромном удобном кресле. На страницах разворачивалась нешуточная трагедия простого человека на фоне итальянской революции и тайной поставки оружия, а фоном звучала любимая «The House of the Rising Sun» в оригинальном исполнении британской группы The Animals, когда за дверью спальни раздались веселые голоса. Он оторвал взгляд от книги и перевел его на вернувшихся с благотворительного вечера Тони и Стива. Оба были прелесть, как хороши в сшитых по фигурам смокингах с белоснежными рубашками и строгих галстуках.</p><p>— Хей, — улыбнулся он.</p><p>— Привет, Бак! — тут же отозвался Стив, — как провёл вечер?</p><p>— Потренировался немного, а потом читал, — он горделиво потряс электронной книгой. — А вы как? Повеселились?</p><p>— Да, было здорово, — честно признался Стив. А вот Тони полностью проигнорировал Баки и прошёл в ванную.</p><p>— Он всё ещё злится? — обречённо спросил Барнс.</p><p>— Эм… да. Довольно сильно, если честно. Это был вечер Тони, он много для него значил.</p><p>— Я в курсе, — отмахнулся тот, поднимаясь с кресла и бросая на него электронную книгу.</p><p>— Может, расскажешь, в чём дело? — попытался Стив, снимая с себя пиджак. — Ты никогда и никуда с нами не ходишь. Думаешь, мы не заметили?</p><p>— Мы были в кино позавчера, а на прошлой неделе Нат затащила нас на балет, — принялся перечислять тот.</p><p>— Я о другом говорил, Бак. Официальные мероприятия, которые важны для Тони или Мстителей, ты избегаешь их…</p><p>Баки глубоко вздохнул, не желая выворачивать душу и объяснять своё видение ситуации. К тому же Стив его не понял бы, он видел в нём друга детства и возлюбленного, а не хладнокровного наёмника Гидры.</p><p>— Просто забей, Стиви. Я не собираюсь тратить своё время впустую, таскаясь на занудные рауты для поддержания имиджа, — просто ответил Баки.</p><p>— Тони получил сегодня награду от благотворительного фонда. Его исследования помогли многим справиться с инвалидностью и начать жить заново. Бак, он прослезился, когда подросток по имени Реймонд обнял его. Это было не просто для поддержания имиджа.</p><p>Баки посмотрел на него долгим тяжёлым взглядом, после чего мотнул головой и сказал:</p><p>— Пойду вымаливать у Тони прощение.</p><p>Стив улыбнулся и принялся ослаблять галстук.</p><p>— Я приду тебе на подмогу минут через десять.</p><p>Баки лишь ухмыльнулся, после чего скрылся в ванной, не удосужившись прикрыть дверь.</p><p>— Проваливай отсюда, Барнс.</p><p>— Не дуйся, детка, — промурлыкал тот.</p><p>— И руки убери, пока я их тебе не оторвал, — огрызнулся Тони.</p><p>Далее послышалась возня и парочка крепких эпитетов от Старка. Стив поморщился и пробормотал:</p><p>— Не выражаться.</p><p>Вот только он понимал, что его никто из них не услышал, потому только покачал головой и аккуратно повесил свой смокинг, убирая его в шкаф. Затем Стив переложил электронную книгу Баки на прикроватную тумбу, а когда из ванной донеслись тихие стоны, он поспешил присоединиться к веселью. На этом этапе Баки уже замолил часть своих грехов перед Тони, но оставшуюся часть пути Стив хотел пройти вместе с ними.</p><p>***</p><p>Очередная миссия Мстителей не была связана с именитыми злодеями или терактами мирового уровня. Просто так совпало, что башня Старка располагалась в Нью-Йорке, и когда неподалёку от неё вспыхнул нешуточный пожар, охвативший сразу несколько этажей одной из высоток, они не остались в стороне.</p><p>— Проверяю пятидесятый этаж, — сообщил по общей связи Тони, к тому времени пожар удалось локализовать и большая часть людей уже была эвакуирована.</p><p>— На пятьдесят первом — чисто, — ответил Стив, — перехожу дальше.</p><p>— Сорок девятый почти проверила, — сказала Наташа.</p><p>— Эвакуирую гражданских с сорок восьмого, — отчеканил Баки.</p><p>Он вывел на улицу троих офисных клерков, одного из которых вынес на руках, сдал их медикам и спросил:</p><p>— Какой этаж следующий?</p><p>— Мы уже спускаемся, Бак. Всё в порядке, — успокоил его Стив.</p><p>Он задрал голову, приставляя металлическую руку козырьком и пытаясь рассмотреть высотку. На этажах возгорания из окон валила вязкая густая пена, а огонь перестал лизать фасад здания.</p><p>— Все целы? — уточнил Барнс. Каждый ответил положительно, поэтому он позволил себе расслабиться и отошёл чуть ближе к ограждению из тонкой жёлтой ленты, чтобы не мешать работе сотрудников полиции, медикам и пожарным.</p><p>Он ждал команду, и в этот момент его тонкий слух суперсолдата услышал, что кто-то говорит про Зимнего солдата. Баки обернулся, чтобы проверить территорию и удостовериться, что поблизости нет врагов или нападающих. Его взгляд наткнулся на маленькую девочку лет восьми с заплетёнными в две косички светлыми волосами, которую уставшая мама подталкивала за худенькие плечики.</p><p>— Ну же, дорогая, не бойся, — мягко сказала она.</p><p>Девочка прикусила щеку и потупилась, когда заметила взгляд Баки.</p><p>— Ты ведь сама хотела быть похожей на Зимнего солдата. А Зимний солдат очень смелый. Он бы не побоялся подойти к кому-нибудь, — мягко напутствовала её мама.</p><p>Девочка глубоко вздохнула и кивнула, после чего приблизилась к ограждению и посмотрела Баки в глаза.</p><p>— Я хотела сказать, что вы мой герой, — протараторила она.</p><p>Баки откровенно растерялся. Во-первых, он не умел общаться с незнакомыми людьми, тем более с детьми. Его максимум — выведывание информации путем пыток и шантажа. Он не способен на самое простое человеческое взаимодействие. Во-вторых, уж кому-кому, а ему было далеко до звания героя. Он — оружие, отнимающее жизни. Жалкий солдат, страдающий от бесконечного количества психологических проблем. Но как это объяснить маленькой девочке? Особенно когда она смотрит на него своими огромными голубыми глазами.</p><p>— Я не… это Мстители — герои, — ответил он. — Например, Капитан Америка или Железный Человек.</p><p>— Нет! — насупилась она. — Они не такие, как ты!</p><p>Девочка подхватила левой рукой правую и подняла её повыше, демонстрируя пластиковый протез. Баки в шоке распахнул глаза и уставился на неё, чувствуя, как глотку сдавливает странным спазмом.</p><p>— Благодаря Зимнему солдату я поняла, что не хуже остальных, так что когда Лиззи МакЛейн стала в очередной раз меня дразнить, то я дала ей отпор!</p><p>— Ты большая молодец, — выдавил из себя Баки, который чувствовал себя потерянно и странно от этого разговора.</p><p>— Я тоже очень хотела вас поблагодарить, — вступилась её мама. — Грейси очень тяжело перенесла эту травму. Она не хотела учиться, ни с кем не шла на контакт, а потом появился Зимний Солдат! Вы буквально вселили в неё надежду и желание жить.</p><p>— Я… мне… Желаю, чтобы у вас с Грейс всё было хорошо, — ответил он и вымученно улыбнулся.</p><p>— А можно с вами сфотографироваться? — робко попросила Грейс.</p><p>Баки не хотелось сниматься или говорить с ними, он мечтал как можно скорее добраться до дома и остаться одному. Даже подумывал сбежать, не дожидаясь остальных, но ему было трудно отказать ребенку.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — ответил он, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с ограждением. Грейс радостно прижалась к нему и улыбалась, демонстрируя щербинку между передними зубами.</p><p>Баки попытался выдать нечто похожее на улыбку, глядя в объектив телефона. Мама Грейс сделала несколько снимков и сказала:</p><p>— Большое вам спасибо, сержант Барнс! Не только за то, что спасаете наши жизни и рискуете собой, но и за то вдохновение, которое дарите людям вроде вас и Грейси.</p><p>Баки кивнул ей и пробормотал:</p><p>— Извините, мне нужно идти.</p><p>— Да, конечно! — мягко улыбнулась она.</p><p>— Удачи, Зимний солдат! Надери задницы всем плохишам! — подбодрила его Грейс.</p><p>Он кивнул им и поспешил прочь. Только пошёл он не в Башню, понимая, что стоит Стиву и Тони вернуться домой, как они засыпят его кучей вопросов. А Баки хотелось побыть одному и привести мысли в порядок. У него всё ещё были ключи от старой квартиры Стива в Бруклине, так что он направился туда, отключив телефон.</p><p>***</p><p>Стив вышиб дверь с ноги и ворвался в квартиру в полном боевом облачении Капитана Америки. Баки к тому времени успел несколько успокоиться и прийти в себя, так что его героическое появление вкупе с мельтешащим за спиной Железным человеком, вызвало у него улыбку.</p><p>— Он улыбается?! — послышался возмущенный голос Тони. — Можно я долбану его репульсором?</p><p>— Какого хрена, Бак! — возмутился Стив. — Мы волновались!</p><p>— Пожалуй, мне следовало вас предупредить, — согласился он.</p><p>— Смотри-ка какой умный! Жаль, только мозги использует постфактум, — ввернул Тони. — Но я, пожалуй, присоединюсь к негодованию Кэпа. Какого хрена, Барнс?! Думаешь, после пожара мы мечтали не о горячей ванне и сытном ужине, а о поисках опасного убийцы с дырявыми мозгами?</p><p>— Тони! — попытался урезонить Стив.</p><p>— Что, Тони?! — взвился тот. — Ты первый подумал, что пожар был ловушкой Гидры, которая воспользовалась случаем и активировала один из его кодов.</p><p>Баки поморщился и ощутил укол стыда за то, что заставил их волноваться.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — честно признался он. — Просто кое-что произошло, и я захотел побыть один.</p><p>— Так, это уже кое-что, — заключил Тони, оттесняя Стива в глубь комнаты и прикрывая дверь. — Джарвис, вызови слесаря после нашего ухода и предупреди команду, что у нас всё в порядке, они могут сворачивать поиски и возвращаться домой, — велел он, после чего раскрыл костюм и вышел из него в одном поддоспешнике. — А теперь давай-ка рассказывай, что у тебя случилось?</p><p>Баки почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Безответственным и жалким идиотом, у которого пылают от смущения щеки.</p><p>— Когда я вывел людей, то у ограждения ко мне подошла женщина с ребенком, — он замолчал, подбирая слова.</p><p>— Все хорошо, Бак, — успокаивающим голосом ободрил его Стив, приближаясь к застывшему посреди комнаты Барнсу. — Что именно она тебе сказала?</p><p>— Ты нагулял внебрачного ребёнка? — предположил Тони.</p><p>— Боже, нет, — нахмурился Баки. — Девочка… у неё не было руки.</p><p>Тони и Стив переглянулись, понимая, что ступают по тонкому льду. Психика Баки не отличалась стабильностью, так что обычно они не поднимали тем, связанных с оторванными конечностями или пытками Гидры. Стив подошёл к нему и положил ладонь на плечо, слегка сжав его.</p><p>— Она… она сказала, что Зимний солдат — герой, на которого она ориентируется, — сдавленно произнёс Баки. — Я профессиональный убийца Гидры. Я не тот, на кого следует равняться, я не заслуживаю уважения и поощрения.</p><p>— Бак… — начал Стив, — пойми, твоё прошлое позади. Убийцей был не ты, а коды в твоей голове. Ты — сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, герой войны и герой современности. Неотъемлемая часть Мстителей.</p><p>В ответ Баки только пренебрежительно фыркнул, тогда свои силы решил попробовать Тони.</p><p>— А кто у нас герой, Бак? Стив? Это твердолобое чудо и эталон всея Америки? При этом тебя не смущает, что он гей, который крутит роман сразу с двумя мужиками. Ещё есть я. Гений, конечно, и вообще красавчик, но при этом распутник, алкоголик и гедонист. У Бартона особенная любовь к охоте на плохих парней, так что он не всегда видит границы, а ему-то мозги никто не промывал. Про Романофф и говорить не стоит. А Халк! Халка видел? Никто из нас не идеален, у каждого свои скелеты в шкафу. Да и не бывает идеальных и чистеньких в этом мире. Главное не то, кем ты был, а твои попытки что-то изменить. Искупить вину.</p><p>Баки посмотрел ему в глаза. Долго и внимательно, будто обдумывая каждое сказанное Тони слово.</p><p>— Ты можешь найти эту девочку и сделать ей протез вроде моего? Чтобы она могла использовать руку, а не ходила бы с неподвижной пластиковой хернёй.</p><p>Стив даже не стал одёргивать его из-за ругательства, но выдохнул с облегчением. Всё же в некоторых вещах Тони понимал Баки гораздо лучше.</p><p>— Конечно. И, к слову, если бы ты пошёл с нами на тот благотворительный вечер, то знал бы, что «Старк Индастриз» запустило в разработку отличные протезы и «Фонд Марии Старк» активно помогает людям с ограниченными возможностями.</p><p>— Ты всё ещё дуешься, что он пропустил ту вечеринку? — удивился Стив.</p><p>— Я злопамятный, — гордо ответил Тони.</p><p>Баки поколебался, после чего сказал:</p><p>— Хорошо, я пойду в следующий раз. Только умоляю, не заставляй меня ни с кем разговаривать или фотографироваться. Я… мне сложно всё это даётся, — наконец, признал мотивы своего отсутствия Баки.</p><p>Тони самодовольно ухмыльнулся и ответил:</p><p>— А кто тебе сказал, что я в следующий раз позову тебя с собой? Не заслужил.</p><p>Баки улыбнулся ему и притянул в объятия, обхватывая одной рукой Тони, а другой Стива.</p><p>— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, чувствуя их тепло и нежность.</p><p>— Мы всегда будем рядом, Бак, — заверил Стив.</p><p>— За исключением званых вечеров, — веселясь, ответил он. — Туда меня Тони не позовёт.</p><p>— Засранец! — возмутился Старк и ткнул его в бок, услышав весёлый смех Стива. — Ладно, поехали домой. Я действительно голоден и хочу в душ.</p><p>***</p><p>— Всем привет, — поздоровалась Пеппер, когда вошла на общий этаж Мстителей.</p><p>— О, нет! Я не готов работать сегодня! Никаких договоров, Пеп! У нас намечается еженедельный киновечер, — тут же заявил Тони.</p><p>— Про ваши священные киновечера Мстителей знает даже Фьюри, — спокойно ответила она, — так что вас никто не станет трогать без крайней необходимости.</p><p>— Тогда зачем ты пришла? — удивился он.</p><p>— Мне обязательно нужна причина?</p><p>— У тебя дел не меньше, чем у президента Соединённых штатов. Ты не приходишь просто так.</p><p>Пеппер улыбнулась и полезла в сумочку.</p><p>— Хотела доставить это лично, — сказала она, вытаскивая письмо.</p><p>— Что там ещё? — устало спросил Тони.</p><p>— Оно не для тебя, — ответила Пеппер, наблюдая за изумлённым выражением лица Старка.</p><p>— Умеешь ты удивить, — пробормотал он.</p><p>— Стараюсь, — сдержанно сказала Пеппер, после чего протянула конверт Баки.</p><p>Тот недоверчиво помедлил, но всё же взял письмо и осторожно его открыл.</p><p>— Уже распечатано, — заметил он.</p><p>— Пришло на адрес «Старк Индастриз», но предназначается тебе.</p><p>Баки вытащил сложенный пополам листок и открыл его, увидев картинку с изображением Зимнего солдата и маленькой девочки с поднятыми вверх руками. Ниже была приписка, выведенная корявым детским почерком: «Спасибо за руку! Ты — настоящий герой. Грейс».</p><p>— Что там? — нетерпеливо спросил Тони.</p><p>— Потом покажу, — сдержанно сказал Баки, складывая рисунок и убирая его в карман рубашки. Он почувствовал приятное, согревающее тепло.</p><p>— Всё в порядке? — мягко поинтересовался Стив.</p><p>— Да, — Баки улыбнулся ему.</p><p>— Пеппер, присоединишься к нам? — предложила Наташа. — Мы сегодня «Фореста Гампа» пересматривать будем.</p><p>— С удовольствием, — согласилась та.</p><p>А Баки посмотрел на Стива и Тони, видя в их глазах обеспокоенность и заботу. Он кивнул, давая понять, что всё в порядке, а сам подумал, что, возможно, стал к себе чуточку терпимее. За многими Мстителями водились серьёзные грехи, но каждый старался их искупить. А у Баки, к тому же, были Тони и Стив, которые не позволят ему оступиться, которые направят и помогут принять верное решение. Так что ему стоило попытаться отпустить прошлое и жить настоящим. И начать он планировал с просмотра «Фореста Гампа» и обнимашек со своими парнями.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>